gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Wild Hog
in Reaktion auf den Amoklauf in München im Juli 2016}} Über mich Ich spiele generell sehr gerne Sandbox-Spiele, da man bei diesen nicht an einen bestimmten Platz gebunden ist und ohne Zeitdruck die Spielwelt erkunden kann. Ich habe früher viel modifiziert, besonders an GTA San Andreas, weil es das einzige GTA ist, in dem die Fahrzeuge (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) bescheuert aussehen. Desweiteren kenne ich mich relativ gut mit Autos aus (sowohl in GTA als auch im echten Leben), zögert deshalb nicht mit Fragen diesbezüglich zu mir zu kommen. Hier noch ein paar Bilder aus San Andreas und der Umgebung: Grilled.jpg|Wenn der Brathalle grillt, fängt die Stimmung an InsurgentMasterRace.jpg|#InsurgentMasterRace #Pantoball Snapmatic_Photo_Example_5565467556.jpg Schöne_Sonnenuntergänge_-343.jpg Sunset on the deck.jpg FAIL.jpg|Nach 150 Metern rechts auf dem Highway...... Sunset_on_the_deck_.jpg Skyline SUCKS.jpg Industry SUCKS.jpg This SUCKS.jpg Das Haus am See .jpg Wind Of Change.jpg Skylake.jpg Sonnenschein_über_Puerta.jpg Verblödungsgefahr_.jpg Industrial Art.jpg Corridor of Duty.jpg Moonlight Shadow.jpg Fallout 4 confirmed .jpg FIB #Offline.jpg Under_arrest.jpg Alt.jpg Noch_älter.jpg DieBrückevonderJEDEReinFotomacht.jpg Kraftwerk_.jpg ........jpg Imagene.jpg Dukes_of_Blaine_County.jpg Ruiner ad.jpg|Das sähe so gut aus, wenn Snapmatic HD Auflösung hätte.. Buswrack.jpg CMC.jpg 2014-02-17 17-32-05.026.jpg|Bowser, gezeichnet von DanTHEman der XIV. 2014-02-12 22-02-01.507.jpg|Haku in Form eines Drachen, gezeichnet von DanTHEman der XIV. 22-07-2016 14-08-24-1-.jpg|Mein Declasse Tornado Custom (Bild nachträglich bearbeitet) Lieblingsspiele # (PS3, Steam) # (PS3) & (Xbox One) # (PS2) # (PS3, PC) # (Steam) Lieblings Fahrzeuge Was ich mag * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Filme von * Filme von * Filme von Was ich nicht mag * Privatfernsehen * Boulevardmedien * Splaterfilme * sogenannter Deutschrap, sowie „Club-Music“ * Microtransaktionen in AAA-Titeln * Cockstar Games Meine GTA-Spiele *GTA III (PC) *GTA: Vice City (PC) *GTA: San Andreas (PC) *GTA IV & Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *GTA V (PS3, Xbox One) *GTA Online (PS3, Xbox One) Das „Fahrzeuge in GTA V“-Archiv Die berühmte Diskussion, die von Wikia vergewaltigt und im zuge der Umstellung jedes Wikis Fandoms auf die sogennanten „Diskussionen“ brutal ermordet wurde. * Part I * Part II * Part III * Part IV * Part V * Part VI * Part VII * Part VIII * Part IX * Part X * Part XI * Part XII * Part XIII * Part XIII-2 * Part versus XIII * Part Type Zero * Part F-Zero X * Part XYZ * Part OVER 9000 * Part Σ * Part THC-303 * Part T20 * Part XXX * Part ΣZ * Part 42 * Part ONE * Part Warengruppensegrationsstab * Part 1.31 * Part 6.66 * Part Nudelsalat * Part 360 * Part 69 Millionen GTA-$ * Akt 69 * Part 2 Fail 2 Furry * Part drölf * Part 15 (Cuban Pete) * Part mir Latte * Part Fahrt * Part $$$ * Part 1 (Remastered Edition) * Part Hoggi braucht'n Namen für seinen Slamvan * Part 3,5 Millionen * Cougar hat sich die Zunge verbrannt * Part 811 * Pferde * Nicht Fallout 3! * CLICKBAIT * Wikia heißt jetzt Twix * News Part R.I.P. 2014 - 2016? Meine Lieblingcharaktere * Niko Bellic * Johnny Klebitz (R.I.P.) Aus anderen Medien * Bowser (Super Mario) * Gengar (Pokémon) * Mike Ehrmantraut (Breaking Bad) * (Samurai Champloo) * Harold (Fallout) * Handyman Jack (Gleichnamige Buchreihe) * Calypso (Twisted Metal) Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren